Emeralds And Sapphires
by tjpixie
Summary: For Olivia a shy bubbly girl, life takes a sudden turn in events,Where Bad luck seems to Attract to her like a magnet, she's find herself becoming closer to Allister a elusive guy who she thinks would never return the feelings, but a girl can dream right?
1. Chapter 1

**The Silent Type.**

Olivia's P.O.V

"BEEP!"

"BEEP!"

"BEEP!"

Arr.. Sunday morning, meaning tomorrow's Monday and that also means.. SCHOOL! i lay their in my small bedroom staring at the ceiling wandering ' Why hasn't anybody Barged in yet?' i lay their waiting. hoping just for 5 minutes more sleep and that's when i heard it. Footsteps up the stairs. here it comes with a loud bang my bedroom's door swung open and a large figure walks over to my bed. i quickly duck under my covers that when the figure snatched away my cover leaving my shivering on my bed i squeezed my eyes shut and curled into a ball and that when i felt two strong arms around carrying me down the stairs, yup that's my dad.

"Libby come on your have to wake up some point" my dad send gently knowing my foul mood in the morning.

"NO!" i snapped.

"You know you have to wake up some point i cant be carrying you downstairs everyday just to get you out of bed"

i sighed, i love my dad really he was such a gentle and relaxed person he always treated me like princess and i was always a daddy's girl at heart. I don't understand how my mum and dad got along they are complete opposites to each other, a bit like me and my brother. i take after my dad being quiet, calm and relaxed but my brother on the other hand takes after my mum always bright, lively and confident i always was told by my family that I'm too quiet and that i never speak up, my brother used to call me a mute when i was young because i never talked just read or drew. but we always been close he's always stuck up for me and is way overprotective of me but i can understand being ten years younger than him. my thoughts were rudely disrupted by my dad throwing me on the sofa i quickly scrambled up to be met by two sea blue amused eyes,

"Jam!" i shouted to my brother Jamie

"I see your majesty has awoken from her bed.." he said half laughing at my reaction.

"Oh yeah well i like sleeping okay!"

" I can see. so except from sleeping how have thing's been since I've been away." he asked me after he stoped laughing,

" err you know - _i averted my eyes towards the kitchen were mum and dad were_ - the usual"

" oh they still having trouble" he said amusement dying down.

" yeah they just wont stop these days i think today is the first time they haven't shouted I'm glad your here it's weird when they yell, they ignore me all the time these days, and they're always so moody, i spend most of my time in my bedroom" i said trying to keep the sadness out of my voice but failing miserable.

and then i was engulfed in a huge bear hug by my brother. we've always been really close i think my brother the only family member who actually knows the bubbly side to me and not just the quiet side. i hugged him feeling... safe knowing i had him to protect me.

" it's alright Libby they'll figure something out i know its been hard since i left to live on my own, but they'll sort it out"

i thought i heard a 'hopefully' at the end but i ignored it. i looked back up to him trying to brighten the mood.

" so hows life living on your own." i said with all the enthusiasm i could muster.

" its been two years Libs" he said appreciating me trying to brighten the mood.

"yeah i know but still."

" well its been good.." Jamie said

"That's all.." i said impatiently

"Yes that's all nothing really happened much, i miss living here, remember what i used to do to wake you up?"

" yeah. " i said lifting a eyebrow up.

"I've seem to have forgotten what i used to do i think i need a reminder." he said a cheeky look on his face like he was up to something.

" Err.. i seem to forgotten too, sorry" i said knowing what he was going to i quickly shifted up and tired to run but i was grabbed by the waist.

"oww noo please JAM! NO STOP ARR HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!.." i screamed.

" What sorry i can't hear you does this jog you're memory "

" YES - JUST- HAHAH- STOP -HAHA - I REMEMBER - ARR HAHAHA STOP!!" I said trying to get out of his death grip while he tickled me..

" JAMIE RICHARD KELLER STOP TICKLING YOU'RE SISTER, SHE'S MAKING A RACKET!" mum shouted from the kitchen

"Sorry mum couldn't resist" he yelled back.

i caught my breath and sat back up next to my brother and we both watched TV. '_hmm what shall i do today all my friends are out "boy watching" MANN why'd they have to be so god damn pretty' _i thought to myself, i never really saw myself as pretty. I had mid-length black hair which looked blue in the light sometimes, green eyes with a dark green outline i was slender and i wasn't short i was about 5"6 it was unfair because my brother had the whole Jude law thing going on with sea blue eyes, short-ish wavy dirty blond hair and he's pretty tall too, he got the good genes which is unfair, but I'm not complaining my life isn't about getting boys they kinda make me nervous anyway.

that's when i decided to shift off the sofa and go upstairs to have a shower and get change. I came downstairs in my favourite jeans which where seriously dying and any top i found which was clean. i walked down the hall and into the kitchen grabbing something quick to eat, while nibblerling on some toast i grabbed my bag stuffed a couple of books and my trusty ipod. i walked out my bright kitchen and into the front room where my brother and my dad were sitting on the sofa watching football. they both looked up as i entered the room.

" I'm going out for a bit okay dad."

"sure, sure just don't be back too late and- " i cut him off

" yeah i know mum get worried and I've got school tomorrow got'cha"

" Well bye Jamie, dad see you later" they both turned back to the tv.

" Bye Libby!" my brother said a bit too overenthusiastic.

i walked off waving my hand to show them i heard and headed out my house into the cool autumn day i stuck my head phone into my ears and shuffled though my ipod looking for something to listen to, after 5 minutes of shuffling and nearly tripping a couple of times over the pavement, i settled for Arctic Monkeys 'mardy bum' walking up down the street miming the words to my ipod to the park.

I looked around at the green scenery it was a fairly large park woodlands in the background and beautiful flowers everywhere, i breathed in smell the flowers around me, i slowly made my way up to my favourite spot which was were i spent most of my time sitting in the tree that had fallen down on the edge of the forest near the green fields where little kids ran around giggling i moved further away till i heard silence '_ah this is better some peace quiet' _I turned my ipod up a bit and dug my book out of my bag and started to read, i stayed like that for about an hour i always forget time when i read i just get so engulfed in the book.

I sat up stretching my sore muscles and numb butt. i stumbled over to the green area where all the families were having their picnics i sat down and just listened to my ipod looking around me in silence, that's when something caught my eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------

heehee.. my first chap of my first story it took me a while, the next couple of chapters should come quickly. im just checking if they make sense, coz i don't wanna confused you all.. enjoy!

Peace out Home-Bunnie!

[ Monkey rawkk star..


	2. Chapter 2

First sight

i found myself staring for a bit longer than i wanted too, but i don't know what it was i was just curios he was sitting there staring blankly around thinking deeply about something.

he was nicely built not too lanky but not too bulky he had brown hair with golden blond streaks in a careless array, his skin colour is what made me stare more it was unnaturally pale with bruise like shadows under his eyes like hasn't slept in days my eyes surveyed his face until his piercing blue eyes suddenly meet my gaze for a split second.

i froze i don't know why i couldn't look away from his gaze like a rabbit caught in a headlight i felt a shiver go through me and a nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me to run but i kept looking into those Dark navy blue eyes slowly getting lost. he eyes averted away and i was set free from his penetrating gaze, _' wow that was weird i never seen someone with such dark blue eyes,' _she silently thought to myself, i looked at him from the corner of my eye watching him look around with more of a intense look on his face like he was frustrated, his eyes shifted back to mine watching me again i looked at the ground watching the grass move in the cold breeze i could still feel his gaze on my back, i stood up and buckled on my feet just catching my balance before i fell, i quickly hurried away stealing another glance back at him looking his face showing a hint of amusement, _' god why did i have to be clumsy now' _

"crap!" i cursed silently

i slowed my walking down as soon as i thought i was far away from his gaze and sat down near the lake, it was breathtaking watching the fast curremt of the water go along down the stream at the end. i stared at the water looking into the water trying to clear my mind of the handsome boy i saw sitting near the edge of the forest. it started to get dark and small droplets of rain started to come down i got up from the muddy ground and wiped off the dirt from my jeans

"great i need to clean these again i just got them washed as well." i mumbled to myself

i felt the rain on my face, i walked down the path watching my feet move down the muddy path i was taking my time enjoying the way the droplets of rain felt on my skin when i went into something hard, i looked up too me met by no other than the boy i saw sitting at the edge of the forest his penetrating gaze looked annoyed i stared up to him craning my neck due to his hight.

"I - i - I'm sorry i - ," i said stuttering a bit nervous but he cut me off.

" Watch were your going next time," he snapped in a voice deep and a smooth as velvet, i stepped back stunned.

" excuse me, i didn't mean too, no need to be so rude!" i snapped back.

"yeah, come on holly we need to go"

I looked behind him and saw a smaller girl appeared, she was a bit younger than him maybe my age, she had auburn hair witch reached her waist and was petite very small compared to me she also had the same pale complexion at his with dark shadows under her eyes but not as prominent.

I looked at the floor, i should of known he had a girlfriend he's to good looking but i shoved that thought to the back of my head. i stared at him in shock of how rude he was, _' how can someone be so rude i didnt mean to anyway.." _holly interrupted my train of thought i looked round at her.

" I'm really sorry err.." holly said very politely.

"Olivia.." i helped her.

" yes, I'm terribly sorry Olivia, please forgive my brothers rudeness he's just a bit grumpy" she said standing next to him, he shot her a dirty look from the corner of his eye and she shot him a not so subtle dirty look back i averted my eyes back to him.

_'brother.. oh ok but they don't look alike'_

i realised while i was thinking to myself that the rain was getting heavier and i was just standing there getting soaked i peeled my gaze of him and looked at holly.

" well i better be going, I'm getting a bit wet, bye" i said quietly not sure if they would hear or not

" bye Olivia" she smiled a brilliant smile at me, i smiled shyly back at her and turned down the path back home, i spent the whole walk home thinking about the rude stranger i met, i walked into my house in a daze my brother walked down the stairs and looked at me for a second then laughed,

" what?" i looked up at him.

" Your soaking wet you look like a drowned rat" he said amusement in his voice.

" huh?" i replied slightly confused i looked down at myself and realised that my clothes were drenched.

" oh i didn't realise" i said my mind off in another place, i walked past him and got changed into some sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt i stole off my dad, i walked down stairs into my large kitchen it smelts like tomatoes.

" so what's for dinner?" i hovering around my mum,

" pasta and tomato sauce simple today" she smiled warmly at my i turned round and grabbed a drink out of the fridge and sat down on the table and thought back to this afternoon, _"how can someone be so rude but have such a polite sister, i can't believe i thought they where going out, why was a getting upset about that anyway - _"Libby.??" -_ it's not like i have a chance with him he's way out of my league god why do i keep thinking about him"_

"Earth to Olivia?!.. Earth to Olivia?!!" my brother was saying and waving his hand in front of my face. i looked at him blankly.

" Hmm mm ?"

" wow your back, your were just staring at the wall for ages i was saying your name over and over and u didn't even blink"

" you were, oh i didn't notice" i looked at him surprise.

" yeah.." he looked at my suspiciously

"what's up with you anyway, ever since you came back from the park you've been all dazed and out of it"

"oh its nothing I'm just tried got GCSE's coming up and everything I'm just trying to remember things you see" i tapped my head for emphasis.

" Oh ok well dinners here" as soon a he said that mum came up and placed plates in front of us, we ate and chatted until my brother announced he was leaving to go home i hugged him and waved him goodbye watching his figure disappear.

as soon as he was out of sight i went upstairs and climbed into bed after saying goodnight to my parents and brushing my teeth.

I lay there in the darkness just staring, i closed my eyes and saw his amused face of when i tripped he looked handsome when he smirk,_" sweet lord I'm thinking about him again" _

I opened and closed my eyes hoping the thought would stop completely, thats when i heard a light tapping on my window.

i sat up quickly nervous and walked over to my window tripping slightly on my way. i looked out into my back yard and saw only trees swaying violently _" must only be the wind blowing the branches on my window.." _i walked back collapsing on my bed dragging my covers over me and clutching my pillow, i slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing i remember hearing was the slight tapping at my window again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well the next Chapter should be longer

Peace out Home-Bunnies!

[ monkey rawkk star...


	3. Chapter 3

Regrets

I woke up groaning wanting to roll over and let sleep take me. but i had to get out of bed. I had to go to school. i lazily rolled off my bed and looked out the window, great another cloudy day to get throughiwalked over to my huge oak draw, pulling out a clean top and my jeans off the floor, _one more day and i need to get these washed_ i decided while walking into the bathroom.

taking a quick shower i realised i was late and got dressed trying to be fast. but in my haste i ended up grabbing the banister on my stairs for dear life. from tripping up on the stairs. i walked into the kitchen realising my parents had already gone for work. i grabbed some toast while swinging my bag over my shoulder and sticking my ipod headphones in my ears. shutting the door on my empty house and left for school.

i walked up to be greeted but the big grey and red bricked building it was huge compared to my primary school. it had three blocks, Science, Mathematics and English they crammed all the other subjects in the main blocks. walking across the courtyard i watched intently for any objects flying at me. but instead i looked over and saw my friend Charlie waving at me. i walked up to her waving back and filching from nearly being hit by a football she giggled at me, i briskly walked over and hugged her.

"Hey Charlie hows your weekend."

"Oh it was ok nothing spacial" she looked at me amused

"So how was yesterday you know going out with the girls?" i urged her to carry on

"Oh you should of been there!, it was so fun , i even got chatted up by some guy" she gushed.

i looked at her in disbelief she was actually surprised she got chatted up! she had waist long blonde, hair green eyes she was taller than me and pretty tanned compared to my ivory skin she was way prettier and she was surprised! man she was blind.

"I cant believe you're surprised!" she stared at me confused.

" Ha-ha you really are blond, Charlie you're pretty, that's why you got chatted up!" i laughed at her confusion

" Trust me Olivia you're prettier than me you just don't admit it." she pointed out, i snorted

" Yeah sure, that's why you have a boyfriend and i don't." i looked her square in the eye.

" No Olivia you just don't open yourself up to people, you need to warm up to people instead of pushing them away" she looked at me. noticing she was getting frustrated i changed the subject but i couldn't help but think about what she said, am i really not that open?. i turned my gaze back to her trying to regain my cheery self.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me! so what's lesson you got first?" pretending what she was about to tell me was the most interesting thing in the world.

"History, you?" she answered slightly muted.

"Lemme check err.. English! great...wish me luck."

"Ha-ha Good luck Libz. oh yeah by the way i heard there's a new student somewhere.. keep you eye out!" Charlie said winking at me.

"Yeah sure Charlie I'll keep an eye out bye now or I'll be late!"

"Bye" she waved back at me while walking in the opposite direction to her class. i walked through the dull grey halls up to my class. rushing quickly opening the door to my English. everyone turned around as i shuffled in looking for my seat.

"Ah Olivia i see you've decided to join us, sit down quickly"

"Sorry sir" i said i walked past the teacher

"Oh wait, the head wanted me to give...this to you " he passed me a note

"Thanks" i said absent-mindedly

as i walked up to my seat, thoughts of the stranger at the park came back into my head._ no! why am i thinking of him again._ i looked up to see the seat besides me occupied i looked at the person realising who it was. my eye's widened. i quickly looked down at my desk and slid into my seat suddenly feeling butterflies._ sweet baby Jesus can this day get any worse and why am i getting all weird about someone who clearly doesn't want to know me._ while i was growling to myself i didn't realised the teacher ask me a question then giving up when i didn't say the answer. i looked out the window blushing profusely when i caught a glimpse of the boy i saw at the park staring at me i looked at him and glared. he looked back at me shocked and then smiled slowly. _wow his smiles kinda sexy.. oh damn it stop thinking like that,_ i slowly tore my gaze away trying to be angry, but my stomach was fluttering and my face was heating up due to my thoughts. i quickly took out the note i forgotten about and read it,

_**Olivia could you do me a favour, **_

_**and show the new student in you're first period English class around, **_

_**and also keep him company until the end of the week,**_

_**Thank you very much, **_

_**head teacher**_

_Alexandria carbine_

i stared down at the note and groaned. Great i have to show around someone who doesn't know and already hates me! the jerk. i stuffed the note in my pocked quickly and stared at my notepad intently watching the blank page trying not to think about him sitting next to me soo close. that's when a pale hand quickly slid a note in front of me, i glared at it and looked up to his deep blue eye's, realising i was staring too long i quickly shuffled to unfolded the note:

_'hello Olivia, what seems to be irritating you?'_

I looked at it twice before tearing some paper from my notepad sliding it in front of him.

_' to be honest you are, and how do you know my name?'_ i said rather bluntly regretting it slightly.

_' ah you're teacher informed me of your name when you walked in, and why would i being irritating you?'_

_' maybe you rudeness yesterday..'_

_'hmm.. would it be ok if we started over again?.. a new slate'_

_'i don't know' _i shot him another dirty look.

_'please, dear Olivia i had a...a matter going on at that time i wasn't in the best moods, so please accept my apology.'_ he wrote, even i could hear the sincerity in what he was saying and who would accepted an apology from some as hot as him, i mean i should accept because well he said it twice! and he called me dear Olivia. i stared at it and wrote another note passing it across to him,

'_fine, but you have to do something for me?' _ i looked over to him, waiting for his reaction he looked up at me and did the same smile he did before but his eyes were wary, he leaned over until his breath tickle my ear,

"It depends on what it is?" he whispered his voice deep and rich like honey, it sent shivers down my spine, i shifted my notepad not wanting to be caught talking and wrote on it,

'_A question, What's your name?'_

"Allister, is that all?" he whispered back.

_' yeah pretty much,'_

"Okay," i looked back at him noticing something different about him from yesterday. his eyes seemed lighter. Unlike yesterday they were more of a dark midnight blue. i remember thinking if you could get blue eyes so dark. but today they were a sea blue which i could get lost in so easily, which I've been doing that all through English, i wrote back to him:

_' do you wear contacts?'_

"No why?" he whispered back not as seductive this time.

_' you're eyes.. they seem.. a different colour,'_

" really i think your just colour blind," this time a amusement lined his voice, and he chuckled lightly in my ear sending shivers down my spine but not bad ones either his chuckle made my knees go weak. Oh no the thoughts are coming back. His league and my league are complete opposite's. i kept repeating that in my mind hoping it'll distract me. i tore off another piece of paper again :

_' oh yeah i forgot to tell you, I'm your new tour guide,' _i slide the note towards him. i watched his features as he read the note and raise an eyebrow. I reached into my pocket and brought out the not the head teacher wrote to me and passed it to him. He looked at it and leaned over towards me my heart picked up double pace as i tried to stop myself from hyperventilating.

"Well then shall we make a move?" i looked up confused and then realise it was the end of class. I walked out with him following closely behind. I stopped and turned towards him as soon as we were out the class room.

"So what's you're next class?" i said timidly, as i was scared shit-less, But managed to keep a composed face.

"History and you?" He ask's politely.

"Same, Which teacher do you have?" i replied,

"Mr. Freedman, Room 104" he said after looking at his timetable

"Yeah where together again," i sent a look, which could be tranlated as a ' Shut-Up-And-Follow ' look but he ignored the look and spoke anyway.

"Well then lead the way.." he looked down and smirked at my irked expression.

we walked silently next to each other, until we walked into the classroom Allister sat next to me again, the rest of the day carried on the same way. i also found out i was in the same English, History, Geography and Art classes as him. The rest of his classes i showed him where to go. Most of the day went past in a blur. I was caught several times staring at him. Which caused me to blush to no end. At lunch i walked out of class to find Allister waiting for me. i look at him surprised and opened my mouth to say something but decieded not to. we walked in the same silence towards the lunch hall,

"Do you want to sit with my friends or somewhere else?" i asked while we lined up to get something to eat.

"I don't mind," his voice slightly muted like he was thinking about something.

"Okay my friends it is," i turn round to look at him and give him a cheesy grin. He chuckles at my expression.

After we grabbed our food we went to sit down Allister sat at the end of the table while i sat between him and Charlie. Charlie turned round he eye's sparkling with curiosity and pokes me in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow, What was that for, " she jabs me again.

"Ssshh Olivia. been Fishing i see, who's the hot guy?" she whispers, she winks at me making me blush,

"Shut up, I haven't been fishing,- and what the hell is that anyway,- and I'm showing him around school that's all. okay," I whisper back harshly

"Suuuurree.. I bet you like him." she giggled at her statement, i give her a dirty look.

"Shut up" a said quickly and looked towards Allister. He had a smirk plastered on his face. i cocked my head to the side as his eyes met mine his eyes full of amusement.

"Oh sorry...err guys...This is Allister, Allister this is...Charlie, Rose, Lindsay, Mark, Luke, and Sam." i introduced while pointing at each person Allister nodded,

"Hey," he smiled, a chorus of hi was heard round the table, everyone started to talk again and would try to join Allister in every now and again but he stayed quiet most of the time. After a while we all stood up and went to class.

"Thank you Olivia for showing me around," He smiled and i smiled back timidly,

"No Problems," i answered quietly and walked off to go to my class,

After i got into class i couldn't get my thoughts off Allister. i tried my best to stop. after an hour of fighting with myself i finally was on my way home.

i was dreading going home as my parents where always disagreeing and the atmosphere hasn't been the most pleasant lately. I walked up to my house to find everything was quiet i walked into the living room to see my dad watching tv.

"Hey, dad where's mum?"

"Oh she gone out in a strop again, see Olivia...she always thinks she right she never,-" he starts to rant

I sighed extravagantly "Yeah yeah dad save it for mum, I'm not getting involved okay" a hint of sarcasm in my voice. He turned round and frowned but said nothing after a while he turned back to flicking through the channels idly, i made myself dinner and ate while doing my homework. I didn't realise i drifted off too sleep util i was being lightly shaken,

"Olivia, go to bed." my dad said gently.

i stoop up gathered my stuff and school bag and made my way upstairs. I quickly change into my joggings and t-shirt and climbed into bed. My thoughts going back to Allister and his pale complexion and his deep blue eyes i kept loosing myself in and his full lips i would love to - _Wait no stop i need to stop thinking like that_, I'm only showing him around and if I'm lucky we can be friends because well he's probably just talking to me because were in the same class and I'm showing him around that's all. yeah that it and i fell asleep with Allister face behind my eyelids falling into a peaceful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked! next chap coooooommmiinnnggg upp sooon!!


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week mostly went past in a blur. Some parts standing out and other's not. but mostly only the parts where Allister's actually talked to me for more than a minute. I've gotten to know Allister a bit better and we've talked a lot more, even though he's the one mainly asking question about me. He only excuse being that he hasn't got much about himself to tell me, except that he's 17, and he moved from Birmingham.

But that was mainly as much as he would say about himself which annoyed me to no end because he kept changing the subject every time i tried to find out anything that didn't involve school of myself. He was always so evasive about everything. After a while i gave up trying to get answers and let him ask the questions.

After school i walked up my road were i saw blue lights flashing. I walked up closer to see that there where police cars outside my house i rushed up to go inside when i female officer stop me.

"Excuse me may i ask who you are?" she said in a authoritative voice,

" Olivia Keller, i live here, What happened?! why is my mum crying? where's my dad?" panic bubbling in my voice,

" Oh I'm so sorry please come through, i have some bad news,"

Swallowing the panic that was trying to escape. I sat down next to my mum she looked up at me her eyes red with tear tracks running down her face. I looked up to the police officers, the woman who had told me to sit started to speak.

"I'm am extremely sorry to inform you...that you're father... has been killed in a car accident today - "

I sat there stunned staring at the officer in front of me. i could feel the bubble of panic trying to make it's way back up again i stared at the police officer blankly. silent tears slipping down my face. slowly tuning out what The officer was trying to tell me but i felt myself slowly slipping into the darkness.

i had this feeling of being in an endless tunnel nothing but pitch black all around and hearing the slight echoing the women's voice. it felt like forever when suddenly everything became loud. a wave of agonising pain came over me again. slowly i slid my chair back causing My mum to look up.

" Honey,-" she said quietly

" NO! NO! HE'S NOT DEAD YOU'RE LYING! " tears blurring my version i ran out the kitchen out into the hall slamming the door behind me and running not caring where i went. anywhere would be better than this. having the pain of my knowing I'll never see my father ever again. i ran tears flooding down my cheeks flushed from the ice cold wind whipping my face. and the rain pouring down soaking my top.

Without even realising i ended up at the park where i first met Allister. I walked slowly through the ran and sat next to the lake. wrapping my arms around my legs and letting the flood gates down once again causing my jeans the get wet from the moisture of my tears which seemed to be endless.

I decided to get up and walk alone the lake hoping to calm my sobbing which racked through my body. watching the current run fast down into a small river at the end.

i watched as the water moved from the rain drops falling down rippling the surface. i walked closer looking down at my reflection my eyes puffy and red. making me cry harder blurring my vision and causing me to lose my footing and step on the muddy slope which lead into the fast moving lake.

my arms automatically reached out to grab anything. But only grasping thin air and landing in the deep murky water. every thing went dark.

as i opened my eyes in panic looking at the bubbles escaping my lips and the water rushing past me face i realised that i was fully submerged in water. struggling to get the the surface i swam toward the light of the setting sun i suddenly herd the wind blow my face and ears. telling me i had broke through the surface of the water.

with wild grasps i tried trying to swim back but the current pushed me further down until my legs and arms slowly became numb the voice inside my head was telling me to fight and to keep trying. so giving the last of my strength i tried swimming but my head began to spin and my breathing became shallow from being in the freezing cold lake in the middle of autumn _i guess this is it. _i thought to myself before blacking out.

the last thing i remember was. pressure on my chest. is death meant to be this uncomfortable? Oh no! why did i have to die now. My family, mum and Jamie! we were so close how he going to react especially after my father's death. i was pushed back into reality when suddenly i felt myself choking causing me to sit up in panic. _ouch bad idea now every thing's spinning._ huh aren't i meant to be dead?i looked up meeting a pair of blue eyes staring at me with worry and concern in them._ i recognise those eyes_,

" oww.. it hurts." i said silent tears sliding down my face from the pain of my throat and my arms and legs. I felt two strong cold arms wrap around me and the feeling of being lifted off the ground i looked around frightened. It must of shown because the blue eyed stranger whispered soothing words in my ears.

"Ssshh Olivia its okay, You're safe..." wait how did he know my name. i ignored my thoughts. and cried harder sobs slipping through my lips.

"Ssshh... Please don't cry you're going to be fine.. I'll keep you safe.." i was shivering from the cold water which also stung my skin.

"Y-Y-you P-promise?" i whispered barely audible.

" Yes I promise, Nothing going to happen Just sleep I'm taking you somewhere safe," Those where the last words i heard. Nuzzerling my face into his chest and slowly sinking into the same blackness id falling into for the third time today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

hmm you'll have to be patient i'm kinda stuck on idea's!.. i'll try not to take to long

Peace out Home-Bunnie!

[ monkey rawkk star...


	5. Chapter 5

Okae Okae im sorry it kinda a dae late.. sorry! enjoy

* * *

I woke up with a huge headache. i rolled over onto my back and looked up at my ceiling. _'phew it was only a nightmare. dad isn't dead and i didn't-' _but my thought were disrupted by shuffling next to me. what? i look next to me and see Allister sitting in a chair next to my bed. i stared at him wide eyed.. why is he in my room.

" i see you're awake, you sleep for ages," he said in a husky voice,

"Yeah I've been told, What happening? And why are you here,?" i said looking at him perplexed.

" Well you fell into that lake in the park and nearly downed.. But luckily Harriet saw you and i went and got you before you drowned, so i took you back to you're house because, i wouldn't want you're parents to be worried and i decided to wait until i see that you've woken up and aright." he said pretty calmly. But his eyes seemed to be pained and full of concern. i stared at him.

my thoughts were jumbled up and i was also trying to remember what he was talking about, that's when Everything suddenly came flooding back.

_Oh that who the person was trying to sooth me_. And the whole reason i nearly drowned came back to me in sharp detail. _My dad's death,_ the thought caused me to bring my legs up and my arms wrapping around them. Tears ran down my cheeks. Normally i can keep control of my emotions. I really don't normally cry this easily, especially in the company of extremely good looking guys who save you're life and then act concerned but i couldn't stop. Thinking that frustrated me to no end.

Allister looked up to me he eyes watching me contently. In one of those quick movements, he was sitting on my bed and hugging me. The hug felt weird, It wasn't like the hug my used to brother gave me when ever i saw him, but it made me feel like i was being protected from the world. I don't why i thought it like that but i just did.

"Ssshh please don't cry..I don't like it when you cry" he whispered. he lifted my chin up looking me in the eye,

" What's the matter? Are you in pain?" concern evident i his voice.

" No.. It's just It's-" i stop not sure weather to tell him,

" You Don't have to tell me but,... you can trust me" he says gently.

I looked up to him debating on telling him. I felt like i could trust him. Just him looking at me made me want to tell him everything. Looking up into his blue eyes i found myself telling him what happened.

I sobbed more thinking back on the memory. He hugged me tighter, I leaned into his chest crying and sighing from the contact of his cold muscular chest. he lowered his head so that his chin leaned on the top of my head whispering soothing words in my ear this sudden affecting for me made my stiffen in his arms but i slowly melted in his embrace. We stayed like that for some time, I looked up to see him looking at me with eyes gentle i smiled back sadly.

Without thinking I snuggled back into his chest and let out a small sigh. But quickly shot back up realising what i had just done._ Oh no i did not just snuggle up to him like that, he doesn't even like me in that way!.. it's because I'm crying that why he's hugging me! this is embarrassing. _I looked downed feeling my face become warm.

"What's the matter?" he said quietly breaking the silence, i looked up at him.

"I- It's just well i don't really know you. w- well i do. but only a week and that not even long. a- and you mite be just feeling sorry for me that's why you hugged me. a- and i know I've taking this too far you mite not even like me in that way. So i didn't know how you react by me just doing that thing i just did" i babbled on not being able to stop the words coming out of my mouth, which i tried so hard not to mention to him. I waited for him to answer while fiddling with the bottom of my t-shirt Scared to meet his gaze '_this is waaay to uncomfortable..._' A cold finger lift my chin up to look at him, his face looking between amused and puzzled.

" What do you mean 'That thing i just did' " he asks incommodiously

" You know.." i said hoping that i wont have to repeat what i just did.

"No i don't seem to know.."

"The whole hugging you and getting too close, " i said quietly and blushing. I looked at him again the same puzzled look was still on his face.

"I'm so sorry -" i started to babble

"Olivia,"

"i really didn't mean -"

"Olivia, "

"to do it, i wasn't thinking, - "

"Olivia,"

"god what was i thinking you'd never like someone like me, I'm such - "

i suddenly felt a cold hand on my mouth. I flinch at the contact. from it being so unnaturally cold. something in the back of my mind kept telling me that i should be scared by his touch but i was strangely comforted by it. I look up to see his face full of mock anger.

"Olivia don't stress out so much we're friends right?. Not exactly against the law to hug a friend. "

I looked up at him feeling slight disappointed. I'd rather be more than just friends but if it's a start, i can live with that. I mean I'm not the most fantastic person. So i guess if he just wants to be friends than that's the best I'm going get. for now at least.

I smile at him. watching his eyes suddenly soften. Hopefully he hasn't seen the disappointment written all over my face. So i laid my head against his chest trying to hide my face which by the looks of it, could be read like a book. my eyelids start to get heavy and feel myself being lifted up again and put under the covers. I closed my eyes and wait for sleep to wash over me. But before i fall fully unconscious i try to ask one more question.

"Allister"

"Yes?" he says softly in my ear.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Long enough, Olivia, sleep" he answered gently

"mm-okay stay" i felt safe with him near me. i didn't want him to leave.

"You wish is my command" he chuckled lightly

I tried to stay awake to see if he was going to stay but at that moment, my arms and legs started to hurt and were bugging me. Ignoring the pain i rolled over and closing my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to be greeted by my empty dark room i shot up and look toward where Allister had been sitting. _he didn't stay.._ I laid back down disappointed and allowed my mind to wander. Why am i so disappointed, i mean he barely knows me and he only wanted to see if i would wake up. it's not like where going out. i wish. and i cant order him around and why would he want to be seen with me of all people.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with a slight buzzing of voices one male and one female. that's when the door opened and light came flooding in.

I blinked a couple of times adjusting my eyes to the light. i looked up to see my mother walk in and behind her someone else but my mum was blocking the person from my view. she rushed over to me.

"Oh! Olivia! Are you okay?.. don't ever do that again running away like that.." i looked over her shoulder as she hugged me. my eye's brightening as i saw the person behind her. _He stayed._ i wasn't listening to my mum the only thing i could think was that Allister stayed. _he_ _actually stayed_.. i smiled as our eyes met.

"You are so lucky this young man came and helped you i was so worried " she hugged me tighter but i noticed the slight smell of alcohol on her which worried my slightly.

"I'm Fine mum really." she let go and held me out at arms length looking me up and down.

"Okay are you hungry honey?" she asked. she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. my stomach grumbled i looked down embarrassed, i heard Allister chuckled quietly i looked up and glared at him, he looked down laughter in his eyes and shrugged.

" I think my stomach answer that question for you mum" i smiled at her as she got off my bed and left the room. i looked up at Allister as he shifter from leaning against the wall to the seat next to me.

"You stayed.." i said quietly

"Well you asked me to didn't you." he answered in a matter-of-fact tone i moved, so i was leaning on my wall on my bed with my legs folded and facing him. i cocked my head to the side. _why?_

"_Why_.." i whispered only for myself to hear.

"I don't know myself.." i heard him mutter as he ran his hand through his hair.

_huh..nervous habit.._

_"_What?" i asked him

"H-mm what?" he looked up distracted deep in thought. i decided to drop it how did he hear me? i didn't even say it loud, i was talking to myself i do it all the time and my friends never notice.

I watched the slight glow the light from the door, making his pale face glow slightly. my eyes drifted alone the line of his defined jaw, and high cheekbones, across his lips which were in a straight line with thought my eyes soaked every detail of his face.

Until his blue eyes suddenly glanced up to mine from under his eyelashes. i watched his eyes in amazement at the colour. they just dragged me in like the sky. so light and never ending. which were a difference from the dark royal blue i saw in the park. i was surprised oh how much detail i remembered of that day. i decided to break the silence.

"Allister?.. can i ask you something?"

"Shoot.." he gave me a look to carry on.

"How did you save me, i mean it was a pretty strong current."

"I.. Just ...Did" he said each word slowly watching my reaction.

"It wasn't that strong.. i was in the swim team in my old school" he added.. but as if he practised that line many times before. i watched him before asking another question.

"Oh.. But how did you see me, I mean i didn't see anyone around before i fell.." i looked down fiddling with my nails.

"You probably just missed us," he answered. i looked up to him and our eyes locked. while looking into his eyes id lost track of my thoughts and forgot what my next question was going to be. i scrunched up my face and tried remembering what i had forgotten but was interrupted for the third time today with the sound of the chair he was sitting on moving. i look at the chair and glared.

"Where you going?" i asked slightly frustrated with what id forgotten.

"I need to go home, i do have school as well tomorrow" he replied amused at my frustration showing clearly on my face.

"Oh crap i forgot about school.." i groaned. he now laughed which caused me to break a smile across my face. what? his mood was infectious ok.

"Well bye Olivia, oh and promise me something." his face went suddenly serious. i gulped.

"Err what?"

"Don't be too reckless and keep the running to when we have gym. Okay" he looked at me waiting for my reply

"Fine," i grumbled

"Sorry what?" he asked with a mixture of a serious and teasing tone.

"Fine" I said Little louder

"Didn't catch that you have to speak up.." he said teasing defiantly dominant in his tone now.

"FINE!" i yelled playfully back and chucked a pillow from behind me at me. his ducked and with a _'hmf' _noise the pillow slid down the wall which caused me to giggle slightly and pout. he opened the door but as he did that i heard my mother call me down for dinner.

getting up from my bed and walked past Allister as he held the door opened for me in a gentlemanly fashion and giving a over the top bow as i walked past him and down the stairs. only until half way down i realised i was only wearing one of my dads t-shirt which only went down midway to my thigh. i blushed but at the same moment a tear slipped down my cheek and i took sharp intake of breath at the memory.

I got the door and Allister looked down at me sadly and with the pad of his thumb wiped away the tear which was slowly trailing down my face.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah sure.. it just hard.. i see you at school then.." i replied quietly i felt Allister hug me i melted in his arms and rested my head on his chest.

"See you tomorrow then Olivia." and he let me go and opened the door silently. i watch his figure slowly blend into the night as he walked down the street i gave a small sigh and closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen wiping all traces of me crying away._ Tomorrow then._


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 4 month's since the day i nearly drowned. My relationship with Allister has developed since, although only in a friendly way, and ever since then he has helped me through my father's death by bein there for me when times had became hard for me. But recently my feelings towards him have been spiralling out of my own control, causing me to think me that my voice to has a mind of its own, thus having me come into close calls with showing my feelings which I have been trying so hard to keep hidden due to the huge differences between us. And that doesn't take a genius to realise that difference, as my friends have kindly pointed out to me.

But I'm determined to keep my friendship between us, and try to learn more about this elusive person who saved my life all those months ago. The only thing that bothers me is how secretive he is about everything. Every time i try to ask question about himself he manges to change the subject.

But I can't say that my life at the moment is picture perfect since allister decided to notice me. And since my father death the only thing getting progressively worse is my mum; She's been drinking a lot since my dad's death, and the amount has increased ever since she met josh my so called step father which I will not accept, which makes things worse on my account as He's got her wrapped around his little finger. And he has taking the habit of using me for target practise due to my so-called stubbornness to do as he says. I try my best to stay away but I can't escape him, my mum doesn't believe me or her just too drunk to notice. And sometimes when he thinks I'm asleep I can hear him beating her. But I've learnt to keep it bottled up. Cover my bruises as I get dressed in the morning hissing as the material rub ageist fresh cuts. I slip out of my room and look through the half open door into my mum's room to see her and josh sleeping. I sigh and saliently slip down the stairs and out the front door.

I reach the school gates to be greeted by Allister looking incredibly hot in his shirt and jeans, i blush at the thought as i meet him, he smiles and i smile back trying to act as normal as i can.

"Hello" in his usual seductive tone, which could and does turn my legs to jelly.

"Hey," i say quietly back,

"How are you? Sleep well?"

"Yeah sure, Fab" i give him a reassuring smile, hoping he wouldn't suspect anything I my eye's diverted quickly away before i let anything slip. I looked up behind my shoulder and watched his eyes check over my face and down my neck I shifted my t-shirt collar up nervously.

"What's that" he asks as he pulls the collar of my top down showing a purple bruise,

"Oh nothing just slipped and landed on the banister, you know how im always tripping" lying quickly

_'Please don't say anything,' _

_'Please don't say anything,'_

"Olivia.-"

Damn!

"You'd tell me if something was up right?" he looked down at me worriedly, i started to walk trying not to show my face,

"Yeah I'm Good, It's nothing really," I keep walking quickly ahead only to have Allister appear in front of me, he looked down at me with stern eyes.

"What? How did you get there?" I'm never going to get used to his quick movements,

"You're unobservant, - Olivia some thing's up i know, tell me." his eyes melted, i so badly wanted to tell him but i really don't want to burden him with all my problems, a tear trickles down my face and i look down and walk past him, he grabs my arm and lifts my chin up, i move my head away trying to hide the traitor tears,

"Olivia please," he pulls me into a hug,

"I cant tell you," i mumble into his chest,

"Why not?"

"Because i can't, I really cant," i said muted, not sure if he heard me ,

"I really need to go to class," i push him gently back and walk off to class. Leaving him by the gates, I wiped the tears with my sleeve. I arrive to science earlier than expected and sat down doodling on my page, luckily for me, today i don't have Allister in any of my classes and only have to get through lunch, classes went past slowly, i kept having to talk myself out of telling Allister about what's happening at home, i decided to keep my mouth shut and when i got into the lunch hall Allister was sitting at our normal table i walked over to the cantine and bought myself a water , i walked to the table slowly watching my feet as I sat down. 5 minutes went past determined not to break the silence but i gave up the fight .

"So How was err.. class?" i asked casually

"It was good" He sounded distant he looked at me like he was trying to solve a puzzle and then looked away again,

"Why wont you tell me" he said quietly

"Tell you what?" i replied

"You know what Olivia, about this morning" he looked back at me eyes full of concern, i stare back a sigh heavily,

"I don't want to talk about it, i don't want to burden you with all my problems, you've helped me too much," i muttered more to myself than him but he heard.

"That's because i care Olivia!,- you wont burden me,- why would you think that!," his face was livid with rage but his voice was controlled,

"Because i like you more than you think," i whispered, his face flickered, and went back to being distant,I thought i saw his face soften but it was too quick to see, i looked away, and slid my chair back, the silence becoming painful, and i was on the edge of letting everything flood out. so i decided to escape before i allowed myself to talk any more.

"I'm going home," i mumbled

"What but you still have classes," disbelief coloured in his tone

"Oh well, I'm not in the mood for class any more, bye, " i waved and walk off out into the cold air.

i walk down my street and came up to my house, hopefully Josh wont be at home so i put the key in the lock and went upstairs into my room, i lied down on my bed curled up, it was hard to lie to Allister and I've never seen him be so distance, Damn it I just pushed someone I cared for away, and not just anyone I actually felt something and I was being such a jerk towards him, I have to find a way to fix this. I slowly slip into unconsciousness and dreamt of Allister, I was woken up by a glass smashing and shouting, i ran downstairs quickly to see what the noise was, i gasped and stepped into the shadow of the doorway to see my mum on the floor in the corner, i stood in shock as she's shouting at Josh,

"GO AWAY, I DON'T CARE!! GET OUT MY HOUSE," She screams in Josh's face, as he bends down to meet her eye level her eyes full of tears.

"You cant survive without me remember! - AND DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME!" i heard the revolting noise of flesh hitting flesh. i look down at my mum her hand on her face staring bewildered at Josh as he lifts his hand in a fist to hit her again.

"NO!" i jump up and fling my full bodyweight on his arm and crash to the floor, i quickly scramble up looking at his murderously angry face, he swung his fist towards me but i ducked and run up the stairs.

"NO YOU DON'T, - YOU LITTLE BITCH,- COME BACK HERE IF YOU WANNA DEAFENED HER SO BADLY!!" i felt a huge hand on ankle as he drugs me back down the stairs causing my lip to bleed he then pick me up by the hair, my eyes full of tears as i struggle but he punches my square in the face making me slide back, catching my arm on something sharp i look down and see a huge deep cut down my arm, blood flowing out fast, Josh walks up to me and grabs my other arm digging his nails and leaving mark while dragging me to the door.

"Why don't you sleep outside, if you're in such a rebellious mood hmm,?" he whispers venomously in my ear he opens the door and throws me out into the dark night, trying the catch my fall i put my hand out only to hear a sickening crack and a shooting pain in my index finger, i quickly scramble up again and look behind me to see Josh's silhouette standing in the doorway,

"AND DON'T COME BACK,- IF YOU EVER COME BACK, YOU'LL REGRET IT!" turning around he slams the door behind him. i watched all the lights in the house switch off.

I turned and ran, tears streaming down my face from the pain; i ran to the park but stayed away from the lake. instead i went towards the forest, i ran until i realised that I'd gone to far into the heart of the forest, all the dark trees in the moonlight looked threatening as i walked around trying to calm myself to find a way out. To me in the dark it all looked the same. Walking through the dark green maze i soon gave up and sat down next to a huge oak tree wrapping my arms around my legs and rocked back and forth on the wet ground thinking to myself.

Why did my life have to suck so much? before my dad died my life was average with the occasional fight, i had a family, but ever since then it's all gone downhill, my life was ripped apart slowly..., no dad...mum's always drunk...abusive step dad...and the only person I've ever cared for only wants to be friends with me and I'm pushing him further away. could anything get worse? my thought where interrupted by a cold hand on my back.

"Olivia," i heard a soft voice whisper into my ear.

"Hmm,?" i look up to see a girl round about my age crouching besides me, i look into her hazel eyes trying to remember were I remembered her face from, I panicked and scrambled back to the trunk of the tree. I stared at her with frightened eyes.

"Oh Olivia don't worry it's me remember" she said soothingly she moved closer to me, I gasped and moved further back, my fear not allowing me to think straight.

"Olivia don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you what happened?" she ask me but stayed where she was I shook my head, my voice seemed to have disappeared,

"Honey really I'm here to help, Wait I know," she looked into the darkness and turned around.

"ALLISTER! SHE'S HERE!!" I watch her bewildered until I saw a figure rush up and crouch next to me.

"Olivia!" his voice was full of relief and familiar calming my rapid heartbeat it was clear he was searching for me but why? He shifted suddenly and placed his arm around my shoulders. I shivered more. He looked at me his midnight blue eyes full of concern. He looked up to the girl who found me and said something faint; I could only catch her name. Holly now I remember. She moved and quickly walked into the dark shelter of the forest. He turned back to me.

"Are You okay? " his voice more concerned, i shook my head looking at the floor.

"What happened,- you bleeding!" he says in digust while pulling my arm out i shook my head again.

"Olivia.." He said more sternly, i look up again tears blurring my version,

"He hit me, He's always hitting me Allister and now he chucked me out my own house and told me not to come back or I'd regret it," i was shaking now, in hysterics.

"Who Olivia?! who did this too you!," He rips a piece of his shirt and wraps it around my arm, his voice is livid with rage.

"Josh.." i reply quietly and shuffle back scared by his sudden anger, his eyes were hard.

"Who?" trying not to scare me more he said it more gentley but i could still hear the anger laced in his voice.

"My mum's boyfriend, She's always drunk these days, i think she's forgotten all about me and dad, It's like im not loved any more," sorrow strong in my voice my throat began to become tight from the thought.

"That's not true," he replies gently.

"How do you know!" i shouted, regretting it instantly.

"Because i do" i stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"I care Olivia, You're the most important thing to me, im sorry it took me this long to say it's just..- i didn't think things would get so complicated, you've noticed more and more about me i wasn't counting on getting so close to you, "

"Y..you..you care for me, but only as a friend i know that but what -,"

"No Olivia i care for you more than a friend" he comes closer but hesitantly i notice that he wasn'tt breathing, he came up to me slowly and he hugs me, i bury my face into his chest crying,

"More,?" i said through sobs i started to shaking from the cold and the loss of blood.

"Yes more - Olivia You're losing too much blood lets get you back to my house, i can help you then"

"hmm" i could feel my conciousness slipping away from me and my breathing slowing, i feel myself being picked up like when i nearly drowned, i look up to see Allister staring down at me.

"Allister, - " the name slurred from drowsyness

"Olivia sleep" he wispered

"Wait, - Allister one more thing, " i said more loudly he looked down.

he sighs resigned "What?" i leaned on his chest waiting to hear his breath come and go and his steady heartbeat, but nothing happened.

"I love you, " and that's when i fell into a familiar blackness.

* * *

Thankies For reading hope you liked.. It should get more exciting. as ive got stuff setting into motion!!.. THIS IS ONLY THE START OF AN UBA-KOOL ADVENTURE lol.. (cheesey movie line) Peace out Home-Bunnies! xx


End file.
